Me gustas
by A.Chameleon.S
Summary: Todo giraba a su alrededor y eso estaba bien. Sus amigos gritando, danzando, riendo. Las olas reventando, el refrescante viento y el alcohol se mezclaban perfectamente en su cabeza. A su lado estaba él, disfrutando del momento. ¿Se acordará de las palabras que le dijo el otro día? "Hiro... creo que me gustas". AU! TadashixHiro.


**Hola~**

Bueno, les traigo esta pequeña historia, que se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno, y en él Hiro y Tadashi no son necesariamente hermanos.

**Advertencias:** Slash(?) Relación chicoxchico. Si nos les agrada, mejor no sigan leyendo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen (de lo contrario Tadashi no hubiera muerto :'c)

Okay, los dejo con la historia ^^

* * *

**"****Me gustas****"**

No sabía si era la brisa marina que se mezclaba con los sorbos que daba a su cerveza. No sabía si todo era producto de los cantos que entonaban sus amigos un poco más adelante que ellos o si lo nublaba la bengala encendida que llevaban. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si la hermosa luna de esa noche tenía algo que ver en su estado…

"_Hiro… Creo que me gustas…" _

Esas palabras de hace unos días retumbaban todavía en su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y tiró el licor. Sentía la suave arena bajo sus pies, el bramido de las olas reventando con fuerza, el gélido viento que golpeaba su rostro mientras caminaba, con paciencia, casi parecía que no tenía ánimos de alcanzar a sus amigos, no aún, intentando calmar su cabeza. De la nada una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, el mareo no se sentía tan mal.

—Vamos bebé, diviértete- Y ahí estaba esa voz, y su dueño que le tomaba la muñeca, jalándolo para llegar más cerca de los otros muchachos. Cuando se detuvieron, abrió los ojos y miró directamente al universitario que estaba frente a él. Ambos reían y se tomaban de las manos.

—Tadashi, no me muevas tanto... -le dijo sonriendo el menor- Me siento algo mareado.

_"Me gustas... Hiro... Creo que me gustas..." _

Con inocente malicia, Tadashi reafirmó el agarre de sus manos y comenzó a girar en círculos con él. Hiro no protestó, al contrario, comenzó a colocar un poco de fuerza también. Observaba al mayor divertirse con lo que hacía y esa sensación de euforia volvió...

Su mente se devolvió a todos esos recuerdos que habían compartido, y sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, la respiración se volvía pesada y los latidos incrementaban y golpeaban en su cabeza. No podía negar las reacciones que provocaba el mayor en él. Ahora mismo no podía pensar claramente lo que hacía o lo que sentía. Y Tadashi se daría cuenta, era muy obvio, era un libro abierto en estos momentos.

De improviso, soltó el agarre del más alto provocando que éste cayera a la arena, sin dejar de reír. Creía que todo era un broma. Simplemente se incorporó apoyándose en las palmas hasta casi sentarse.

—Hiro, yo... -de pronto guardó silencio. El menor se había montado a horcajadas en sus caderas y sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre su abdomen, lo que dejaba sus rostros muy cerca. Sintió el peso del menor, su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo. Sin embargo él estaba más preocupado de la posición de Hiro. Era sumamente comprometedora ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así? Tenía que calmarse. Su corazón latía a mil y sentía la temperatura ó totalmente nervioso y levantó la vista para buscar respuestas.

Al mirar las pupilas contrarias, las vio inquietas. Podría jurar que la vista del menor viajaba a sus labios, a sus ojos, a sus amigos y de nuevo a sus labios. Y no solo su mirada estaba inquieta, mordía de vez en cuando su labio y parecía querer decirle algo.

Sus intenciones eran obvias. Pero ¿qué esperaba?..

—Hazlo

Y Hiro no se hizo de rogar. Capturó los labios del mayor al instante, ansioso de sentir otra vez su sabor; los besaba de manera lenta, como acariciándolos tiernamente. El contacto era húmedo y en instantes se podían escuchar los pequeños sonidos que provocaba el movimiento de sus bocas. El menor recorría y palpaba sin pudor el torso bajo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por todas esas emociones. El mareo ahora se sentía exquisito.

Luego el beso se tornó juguetón; daban pequeños mordiscos al labio contrario, sonriendo, e intencionalmente hacían que los ruidos de sus bocas fueran más sonoros. Ambos se iban embriagando con las sensaciones, hasta que Tadashi no soportó y, sujetando con una mano la nuca del menor, intentó introducir su lengua. El pequeño Hamada no tardó en aceptar la intromisión y así el beso se tornó más profundo, más demandante, más apasionado, a tal punto que el menor arqueó la espalda en respuesta a la explosión de sentimientos que experimentaba.

De esa forma tan abrupta terminó el contacto, pero los dos aprovecharon de recuperar el aire perdido. No tanto por el beso, sino por lo irregular que se volvieron sus respiraciones al estar tan cerca del otro. Se miraban con ternura y mentalmente acordaron que ese sería el único beso de la noche con tal intensidad.

—Tadashi... Igual me gustas -soltó mientras sentía que el mayor le repartía castos besos por el cuello y rostro.

Sin embargo, la química, la atracción entre ellos era mucho más fuerte de lo que podían dimensionar en esos momentos.

—Perfecto.

Luego de dejar un par de besos más, Tadashi le sugirió que ya debían levantarse y encontrar al resto del grupo. De seguro estarían en el muelle. Hiro en cuanto se incorporó pegó un brinco y se subió a la espalda del mayor diciéndole que se apurara en llevarlo. El universitario sonrió antes de salir corriendo dando saltos bruscos y juguetones en el transcurso.

En esa noche sus risas se mezclaron con el ruido de las olas reventando, la brisa soplando y el presagio una relación que sería imposible de evitar.

* * *

Disculpen si no fui tan descriptiva en el contexto y todo, es que verán, al principio tenia la idea de un fic donde Hiro viajaba a un pueblo ubicado cerca de la playa y que ahí conocería a Tadashi (quien sería su "amor de verano" :O) pero lo encontré muy ambicioso y hasta soberbio llegar con mi primera historia que me permitía escribir y escribir capítulos, siendo inexperta en esto y sin saber si les interesaba la trama o tenía muchas falencias al momentos de redactar xde (soy pésima para plasmar lo que quiero en palabras). Así que decidí tomar una escena que me gustaba tanto imaginar para compartirla con ustedes y aportar mi granito de arena al Hidashi :)

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algún consejo, opinión u otros(?) me lo hacen saber en los reviews...

Que estén bien \\(^O^)/ y ¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
